Chelsea Vs Spy
Chelsea vs. Spy ''Chelsea vs The Spy is a What-If? Death Battle originally made by Halkras12 and is later adopted by BigBangOverlordBuster and RedQueenAkame. This fight features Chelsea from the series Akame ga Kill! and The Spy from the game series Team Fortress 2.'' Interlude (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Alisa: They gather information, they hide within enemy lines, they change the tides of battles... Bang: And above all, they stab you in the back...figurativel and LITERALLY... Alisa: Chelsea, the info breaker and gatherer of Night Raid... Bang: And the Spy, the French-women seducing, backstabbing mercenary of Team Fortress 2... Alisa: To make this fight fair, both combatants won't be given an prep time and both are treated with their canonical items... For Chelsea is her Gaea Foundation and hidden needles while the Spy will only have his stock weapons, though he will be using the Dead Ringer in this fight... Bang: She's Alisa the God Eater and I'm Bang the Dragon... Alisa: And it's our hobby to analyze their weapons, armors and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Chelsea Background: *Introduced as a maid to a murderous viceroy. *Skilled information gatherer even BEFORE being part of Night Raid. *Has a hobby of eating a lollipop on every appearance. *Likes to tease people a lot (especially Mine). *Secretely develops a crush on Tatsumi. *Possessor of the teigu: Gaea Foundation. *In the end, has figuratively turned into a lollipop. (*Queue- Fallen Heroes*) Bang: There was once a Country that was once so great, but as times moves on, it begins to rotfrom the inside out. ' ''Alisa: The very ones who looked after this vast place becomes shitty-ass greedy and decided to play puppet with its resources. '''Bang: It s obvious of what we are talking about...We have uncovered this many times with the most mentioned members of this universe: Akame, Tatsumi, and Leone... I should know, I made fights from these three already... Alisa: But right now? We are going to talk about this lollipop-sucking gal...Chelsea. (*Queue-Mission *) Alisa: At her intro, Chelsea was one of the spies of the Revolutionary Empire...but have you guys know of her origin? Course not...it was neveradapted into an anime so we start from there... Bang: When she was young, she works under a vceroy who has a nasty hobby of murdering people on horseback. It was not pleasing sight for her or her fellow maidens. However, on a normal day, she has stumbled upon. a...a...Alisa...what is that? Alisa: (sighs) It's a make-up box Bang...But not just an make-up box, it is actuall a teigu, a tool of extreme abilities in a form of a make-up box. Bang: Ooookkkkayyy, anyway...It turns out Chelsea was compatible with the make-up box, disguised as a royal princess and killed the viceroy, who was replaced with another, but kinder viceroy. ' ''Alisa: Which soon gives her a spot at the Revolutionary Army. '''Bang: During her days in the Revolutionary Army, she was under the tutelage of a skilled old-granny named Barbara Orangeburg... Alisa: Oreberg.... Bang: Alright, alright...Oreberg, there she use her teigu into effect and becomes their info gatherer. However, to be noted as of this time, she is not much of a fighter. Alisa: In fact, she has little combat experience, besides the fact she can only last in a fight, SHE CAN'T WIN In-FRONT SOLO...but we'll get into that later on... Bang: Anyway., after the death of her tutor and her student. Chelsea has went under hiding, due to the fact that she is the least experienced in fighting, she is best hidden b the Revolutionary Army for safekeeping till her latest debut in joining Night Raid. Alisa: At first, she was a bit cold towards some of them. telling them off that the first two members who dies are unpreparred and are destined to die...sheesh what a bitch. Bang: But it turns out experiencing a lot of death of her team during her time as a newbie hit her hard. Being the only survivor on not one, not two, but according to the manga, 3 different squads and she's the only survivor due to her skills as a stealthy spy. Alisa: Her teigu, the Gaia Foundation, is a teigu that, like we mentioned before, takes form of a box full of make up kit. This allows her to disguise herself into an person or animal in their verse. She uses this disguises to make her stealth missions more effective. She also can hide needles in her mouth and uses this to pierce unto her target's vital points for a quick and assured kill. Bang: She is also an information gatherer, she she is as smart. She can easil fool anyone and utsmart some of her foes. Alisa: And she can even make her enemies feel. Bang: THE FEELS!!!! She was able to fool an undead puppet of Kurome by disguising as his former comrade in their village, and she was able to even full Kurome, a highly skilled assassin. Alisa: She was able to fool the likes of Tatsumi and Mine as well. She is set as a stealth ambush style assassin. The problem about this is that she is not skilled in terms of close combat. Bang: IN fact, she is considered a horrible fighter. Which is why she is always in hiding until she gets an opening. Weakness: *She is a skilled assassin, but she rarely goes for a frontal confrontation. *Her work is only for stealth and information gathering. Would be dangerous for her to go in the front lines. Alisa: But don't feel bad for her...She did become a lollipop in the end. Bang: Alisa...That's a fucked up joke. Don't trigger the fans...will ya? But the painful thing is she was one of the many characters who died along the way to change the empire, the assassin she thought she killed, Kurome? eah, she is doped with enhanced drugs so she didn't die so easily and she send her puppets to chop her into pieces. Then they displayed her head on the Capital...Don't ask me what happen to the rest of her... Alisa: They dissected it for further studies and fed the rets to Koro... Bang: God, I wonder why Chelsea fanatics aren't knocking on your dorm yet... (Chelsea: If you do something like this again, I'll cut 'them' off ...) Spy Background: *Considered as the most complex characters in Team Fortress 2. *Skilled information gatherer, expert infiltrator and a talented assassin. *Once eloped with SCOUT's mother. *Origin is a mystery but proven that he is from France. *Somewhat the second in command in the RED team. *Has a history of backstabs (literally). *A rage-trigger among the other non-SPY players. (*BG Music:'' TF2 Soundtrack: Intruder Alert'' *) Bang: The SPY, the most mysterious mercenary to ever come by…In fact he was so mysterious, we don’t even know his history. Alisa: What we do know is that he has come from France, only given away from his thick, French accent. Bang: And during the whole situation, he was already part of the Mercenaries hired by Redmond and Blutarch, to go into war to win over some land their dad gave to them… Alisa: We also do know that he is Scout’s biological father so far…Don’t ask… Bang: He dropped the sex bomb at Scout’s mama! That’s how! Alisa: Bang!! Bang: An let’s add that he is persuasive in wooing the ladies. He is known to have sex with a lot of women. Alisa: Do these developers see French men as suave devils? I find this stereotypical… Bang: And since that is what we know about the Spy’s background, let us talk about his weapons, because he’s the one ass in Team Fortress 2 that every single fucking player hates but every single fucking players always play…. (*BG Music: TF2 Soundtrack: Right Behind You *) Alisa: First of, Spy is a professional fighter. It is seen that even if his main job is to infiltrate enemy lines and kill them off from the inside, he is capable of handling a Heavy in single-hand combat. Bang: He single-handedly took out most for the Blue Mercenaries all by himself in that manner. And it is all thanks to his unique equipment. First off, he has his disguise kit. With this tool, he has the ability to change his appearance into any other mercenaries of the opposite side. Alisa: That is in game…In fact, he can disguise into anyone as long as the disguise is male…Just as he disguised himself into a pop star just to tell Scout that he’s his dad without making him realize it. Bang: With this disguises, he can infiltrate into enemy lines and can cause mayhem from within, be it steal enemy info. Destroy enemy defense or overall backstab and shoot enemies down be it with or without notice. Alisa: TO do these ambush attacks, he wields his notable butterfly knife… Bang: (*Snickers*) Butterknife… Alisa: Really called a ‘balisong’…The Spy uses this butterfly knife is portable and small enough to be hidden, but this weapon is very little. In-game, The Spy can make a one-hit kill with this knife if he gets to backstab any target nearby…And he is very skilled with using this knife, he was able to dance with the Sniper and land the finishing kill. Bang: Next is his old-style revolver, this authentic killer can deal medium damage to any target, he uses this specifically to kill of any target who has their health from half or near fatal death. Alisa: To add to his offense, he also carries a tape-like modified tool called the sapper, this babe can slowly sap the health of any Engineer’s technology, such as his OP Rage-triggering Weaponized Sentry and Unli-replenishing Dispensers slowly till it explodes to scraps. Bang: Combining these truly make Spy a terrifying adversary. He is picked by so many players because of his skills, they love the way he backstab so many players…I should know, the last time I played Team Fortress 2, So many Spies end up backstabbing each other. Alisa: I hate those backstabs…Ohh yeah, what makes this mercenary worst is the fact that he can cheat death! Bang: In this fight, we will let Spy wield one of his unique tools, his watch, the Dead Ringer. With this, he’s given an invisible cloak that would help him sneak into enemy base. Alisa: This watch s rather unique to the rest of his watches. Upon activation, the Cloak meter will immediately drop to 50%, and the Spy will receive a 3 second speed boost. The Spy takes 75% reduced damage for the initial attack that activates the cloak, and will gain damage resistance dependent on how much time is left for his cloak (from a maximum of 65% to a minimum of 20% after 3 seconds). The initial damage reduction allows the player to survive massive amounts of damage as long as the user has a sufficient amount of Health before the attack was made, with the exception of fully charged headshots by Snipers, backstabs from enemy Spies, and Taunt kills. Bang: Which in terms mean that he can make a fake dead body and suddenly appear behind you and receive his thank you backstab…Spies are assholes… (*BG Soundtrack: TF2 Soundtrack: Petit-Chou-Fleur *) Alisa: He has accomplished such amazing feats during his mercenary times. But he too is not without faults. Weaknesses: ' *Upon bumping into an enemy mercenary, they could quickly tell a Spy while beinged disguised. *Can get burned by Pyros. *Upon attcking an enemy, be it a hit or not, his disguise will automatically drop (''Unless equipped with Your Eternal Reward). *Though he took out an enemy Heavy once, he is not strong enough to do so repeatively. *The one guy everyone hates. '''Bang: First off, Spy has medium health, he can still be killed by any means. His disguise won’t fool anyone who is smart enough to tell who is a Spy or not, they are easy targets for Pyros since those messed-up suckers love to burn anything around them, and if he accidentally miss the chance to kill. His disguise will disappear leaving him temporarily vulnerable until he can disguise himself. Alisa: Unless a novice Spy player will disguise in FRONT of the enemy, he is doom to die…Still with such an amazing set of skills made for the kill and the speech quotes made for the ladies. Bang: He is one hell of a mercenary that any player is willing to live without… (Spy: Right behind you… ) Interlude Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to fight, it's time to see whch of these 2 hidden infltrators will get through the lines... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUMMMBBLLLEEE WITH DETH BAAATTTLLLEE!!!!! FIGHT (*BG Soundtrack: TF2 Soundtrack- Intruder Alert *) INTRUDER ALERT! RED SPY ON THE BASE!! The sound of the siren going on awakened the Blu Soldier who was on patrol duty. BLU Soldier: RED Spy is in the base!? As he hears the information announced to him, he quickly takes his main RPG and rush outside to take care of the RED Spy. He notices the BLU Scout trying to bust open the door. He slowly remembers the situation when an exact moment like this happened…He scowls. BLU Soldier: SPY! He fires at the BLU Scout, he failed to notice and was blown into bloody pieces. Seeing the bloody pieces, BLU Soldier grinned, still believing he got the RED Spy, as he slowly approaches the messed up scene. Guts are everywhere, particularly, BLU Scout’s somewhat intact head is in front of the door. Noticing it is indeed BLU Scout. BLU Soldier’s grin turned into a frown. He cursed for the last time, as an invisible force begin to appear behind him, with talented skills, he spun the Butterfly knife and stabs onto the BLU Soldier’s back, killing him instantly. RED Spy simply brushes his suit straight. RED Spy: American Simpleton… He quickly enters the code to the door, (1-1-1-1). And slowly approaches inside, he pulls out his revolver and aims at any hidden corner where possible danger might be hiding, to his luck, there was none. He turns his attention on the BLU Intelligence. But to his shock. As he holds onto the enemy intelligence, the administrator’s voice echoed on the speaker. ALERT! Unknown enemy faction has taken our intelligence… Spy: It seems I am not the only spy… (*Deep Forest near the Old Factory*) Running towards the deep forest. Hearing the sirens from afar. Chelsea, with a make-up kit on her right hand, and the RED Intelligence on the other. She begins to run as fast as she can. Trying to evade from what s soon about to go after her. Chelsea: Get enemy intelligence, it is easy, sure it is…There are mercenaries all around that area, Boss…Why can’t she let Akame or Su-san do it… As she rushes across the forest, she could hear rapid footsteps fast approaching. S she turns for that moment just to get a glimpse of who is after her, she spots RED Spy (or simply Spy) darting after her like an Olympic sprinter, revolver at hand. Seeing this, Chelsea tries to run faster. Preparing to use Gaia Foundation for the exact moment, Spy sees an opening and fires. He misses within just an inch. Just enough for Chelsea to lose her cool at that moment before regaining it. Spy aims once again. FIGHT! (*BG Soundtrack: TF2 Soundtrack- The Art of War *) Spy begins to open fire once more with every ammo he has in his revolver, Chelsea was quick enough to dodge most of the bullets fired, while the others missed. His revolver is not built for a quick kill from the distance. Hearing the empty sound of his magazine, Chelsea quickly takes cover in the bushes, with a swift apply, she transforms herself into a wolf. As the Spy passes by, looking for her. She leapes onto him, she slowly stabs her needle on his neck. Believeing that she killed him, Chelsea’s disguise quickly fades as she picks up the Intelligence. As she begins running, The Spy suddenly appears in front of her, using the Dead Ringer at hand. Spy: Caught you red-handed mademoiselle… As the Spy was about to fire, Chelsea quickly ducks and begins to try to disarm French mercenary. As she tries to reach for the gun, The Spy quickly deflects her reach and disarm him. The Spy counters with his talented skill in Systema, he then quickly fires, but he is to close that his revolver is far from Chelsea, it is like trying to keep a cheeseburger away from a greedy child. Chelsea quickly takes out a needle and tries to prick the Spy with it, but the Spy notices it and quickly dodges, he reverse karate chops Chelsea away, once again they are both far from each other. The Spy looks at his revolver, then at Chelsea, he smirks as he tosses his gun away. He swiftly shows his talents once more by showing off his butterfly knife. Spy: Shall we? Chelsea shrugs. Chelsea: The only way out is through... (*BG Soundtrack: SNOBBISM *) The Spy quickly dashes at Chelsea knife-first, but Chelsea quickly dodges, light on her feet, she was able to dodge and duck at every attempt the Spy throws at her. She quickly pricks one of her needles onto the Spy’s wrist. However, she missed the vital vein. The Spy takes the needle out with his mouth and spits it away. He begins to try to slash her, but being shorter and a bit more agile, she dodges. As the Spy finally reaches onto her. She makes one quick move. She ducks and jumps onto the bushes. The Spy sighed, he approaches the bush. Chelsea took on a disguise of a ferret and begins to run around the Spy. The Spy too notices and tries to stab the little ferret, but it is so quickly and nimble, this irritates the Spy. He spots his Revolver and leaps for it, he grabs it and opens fire. Chelsea dodges the bullets with her smaller body’s disguise. She quickly rushes back into the bushes. Chelsea tries this last option, and she is not going to like it. She takes on a disguise of Esdeath, barely naked, with only her white long polo to cover her up. The Spy takes notice of her, he makes a lustful grin. He slowly approaches her. She whispers tempting words on his ear. Hoping to take one swift strike onto his neck. But the Spy whispered something in HER ear. Words twice as tempting as anything she has ever heard and much more persuasive than she has ever heard it from anyone. She was wooed, she was intrigued, she slowly fell for this false love. The Spy toys with her, wanting to make this moment last. Chelsea was out of thought. She was distracted long enough for the Spy to land one efficient strike on her back. The Spy smiles and kisses her in the hand just as she falls to the ground. He picks up the RED Intelligence and begins to walk back. Spy: That makes her on my women’s list… K.O. The Spy returns to his home base and is welcomed for bringing both Intelligence back. While Tatsumi carries the deceased Chelsea back to Night Raid HQ. Results (*BG Soundtrack: SNOBBISM Continuation*) Bang: He won? By just saying tempting words on her? Alisa: Don’t look at me like that, you see, Spy has encountered many women and could easily woe Chelsea since her assassination training didn’t count resistance to word temptation, she’s not like Akame or the others. Bang: Hurtful as it sounds but…In fact she doesn’t have much against the Spy except having disguises that last more than his even if landing a hit. Alisa: The Spy has every category on his side such as being the better skilled fighter, the better weaponry, the more experienced in terms of persuading women and killing targets and information gathering. Bang: Even if we somehow give them prep time, this would only give the Spy more advantage over her since his background is a mystery while Chelsea’s has records. In fact, the only reason why this fight was longer than usual is because Chelsea prolonged it, she is more of dodging and evade and escape. But with not much anywhere to go, she has no choice but to try to kill him on the spot. Alisa: Which leads to her death of course, she done this to Kurome once and almost succeeded, but let’s not forget. The Spy would know a disguise from reality due to having disguises himself. He would stomp…or should I say stab Chelsea for a quick win…And Spy is a bit of a good sportsman since he did drop his gun. Bang: And even if Chelsea can pick up a disguise, without prepr time, she can’t find an disguise that can fool or even make the Spy feel… Alisa: She does have the same numbers of succeeded missions as much as Akame does, but most of her mission is involving stealth and kill, while Akame’s involve a variety of stealth kill, heavy assault and even close to killing another teigu users. And just because they are both assassins, they do not have the same training, In fact. Chelsea’s overall training is nothing compared to Akame’s total experience, training and exposure. Bang: Which all leads to the Spy wooing poor Chelsea to her death. Chelsea thought she could fool the Spy, but the tables have turned on her since her disguise just made the Spy all the more focused to kill her and play with the moment…In the end. Chelsea has ‘spied’ on the wrong side of the road… WINNER Alisa: The Winner is the Spy NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Esdeath: (1:49) Is there no worthy enemy anwhere that can satisfy me? Momoyo: It seems it's my turn. Trivia *Chelsea vs Spy is BigBangOverlord's 3rd Adopted Battle. **This is his also his first battle that covers Chelsea from the series, Akame ga Kill! ***Counting overall, this is his fourth character coming from Akame Ga Kill! (The first being Akame , second being Leone , and the third being Tatsumi .) ***This also counts as his 3rd What-If? Death Battle with the results lead to a character from Akame ga Kill! to loose (The first being Tatsumi from ''Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi'' and Tatsumi vs WarGreymon , and the second being Leone from Leone vs Bullet and Leone vs Benkei Musashibou). **This fight is originally made by Halkras12. *This is also his first Death Battle that covers a character from Team Fortress 2: The Spy . *The Intro in the eginning serves as a parody to the trailer: Meet the Spy . *This is one of BigBang's shortest battle. **Judged by the fact that Spy could have killed her off easy, but instead the fight was prolonged. Polls Who do you think will win? Chelsea The Spy They failed,Stalemate!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Stealth Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Akame ga Kill vs Team Fortress 2 themed Death Battles